Wrongly Convicted
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: Sam accidentally gets Melanie, her polar opposite twin sister, arrested.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cat, a high school junior, had just finished babysitting for Kim and Ellie. The red hair teen sat down on the soft couch and began counting her earned salary

Cat said to herself, "Ok, so that makes our weekly profit $800!" as she gave herself a smile, Cat's happy parade was suddenly interrupted when...

"Knock, knock,knock", the door answered

Cat marched towards the door and said, "Hold on a second, I'm coming!" as she put on her red jacket; Cat opened the door and quickly said, "Oh no!" as she gaped in surprise

~1 hour later~

Sam parked her motorcycle in the apartment backyard and opened the sliding door but was immediately surprised to notice an angry Cat waiting for her in the kitchen

Cat glared at her and asked, "What told you so long?" as she stared at her nonchalant roommate

Sam showed her a bag and answered back, "You sent me to go get the groceries" before she asked her, "Why are you so mad at me?"

Cat took out a paper slip and said, "Your parole officer came here again to hand you a ticket for driving on the sidewalk!"

Sam felt surprised and retaliated back, "What was I supposed to do? The road was under construction!"

Cat answered back sarcasticly, "Oh jeez Sam, I don't know, maybe consider taking another road!" as she handed her the ticket

Sam examined the ticket and asked in panic, "A $750 fine!, I don't have that kind of money, how will I pay..." but was interrupted by an upset looking Cat; Sam gaped at her and asked, "Cat, where did you get that kind of money from?!" as she got her roommate's reference

An upset Cat stared into her now empty purse and answered back, "Well you know that I passed my driving test last month right?"

Sam answered back to her roommate, "Yeah you told me you passed it after failing it like 2 times" before asking her, "What does this have to do with money?"

Cat sounded more upset and answered back, "I was saving my share of the babysitting money so that I could buy myself a moped but then your parole officer came and took away all my money to pay for your dang ticket!"

Sam felt sorry for her but still asked, "Why do you need a moped when you have a bike?"

Cat felt angry and answered back, "All my friends have some kind of a motorized vehicle, Tori shares a car with her older sister, Beck has an RV, Jade has a car, and I guess Robbie has something!"

Sam thought to herself, "Beck is so hot!" but was interrupted when Cat snapped her fingers at her and asked, "Hey, are you even listening to what I'm saying?!"

Sam felt guilty and apologized, "Look kiddo, I am sorry for what I did, I just didn't know that was illegal"

Cat glared at her and stated in a serious tone, "Ok fine but if you get in trouble with the law like this one more time, I will freakin burn your drivering license and sell your motorcycle!"

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~The next day, 10 a.m~

Cat, a now cranky and tired girl, laid tired on the living room couch

Sam walked upto her and asked, "How are you feeling now?" as she noticed her dark circles

Cat opened her eyes slightly and said, "Still tired from last night"

Sam stared at her tired body and gave her a remark, "What were you expecting?, of course you will be tired from binge-watching the new season of The Prison Ladies with your friends at 12 in the morning!"

Cat yawned and asked, "Could you please go get me a cup of coffee from that restaurant 5 blocks from here?"

Sam nodded in agreement but still asked for clarification, "Does that mean I can still drive my motorcycle?" but was dissapointed to find Cat fast asleep; Sam stared at the sleeping girl and said, "I'll think I'll just take that as a yes!" as she went into the kitchen to get her motorcycle keys

~20 minutes earlier~

Melanie, Sam's identical twin sister, had recently gotten off the subway in L.A on vacation

Melanie looked outside the train windows and said, "I think I should go meet Sam just before I go live with mom for the week" as she got off the train; Melanie looked at a map on her phone and said, "Well, it looks like Sam's house is not that far from here" as she continued walking towards the suburban area

~20 minutes later~

Sam was driving home from the coffee shop when she stopped at a broken traffic sign, the blonde girl thought to herself, "Ok, the traffic light is broken, plus there is no incoming traffic, I guess that means I can go" as she pulled on the throttle

A police officer noticed her and screamed, "Hey, stop right there!" but when Sam failed to listen, he called a police team and chased after her

~5 minutes later~

Melanie unfortunetly got lost and thought to herself, "I think I should ask that police officer for directions"; Melanie walked up to the officer and asked, "Excuse me officer, do you know where Connor Street is?"

The officer noticed her and yelled, "I got her!" and commanded her, "On the ground, now!" as he took out his handcuffs

Melanie refused, "No way, I just bought this skirt, I don't want it to get dirty!" as she refused to get dirty

The officer pointed his pistol at him and ordered, "On the ground now or I will be forced to taze you!" which finally made Melanie to get on the ground; Melanie thought to herself, "Why am I being arrested?, what will happen to me?" as she got dragged by the police officer into a police car

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Today officially marks 5 years since I joined FanFiction, I want to thank all my readers for their continued support!

Chapter 3

~2 hours later~

Melanie looked around the interrogation room in fsar

A police officer looked at her and said, "Ok, Ms. Sam Puckett, we can release you on a $300 bond if you just sign here"

Melanie frustrated and reiterated, "I told you, I am Melanie Puckett, me and Sam are twins!"

The officer looked at her and asked, "Ms. Sam Puckett, did you honestly think that we would buy that?"

Melanie added to the conversation, "Why won't you believe me?"

The officer answered her question, "Because you used that excuse last time when you tried to escape from getting arrested for saying that racist joke to the security officer!"

Melanie stared at her hands and asked, "Why don't you just take my fingerprints?" and added, "I guess that will prove that I am not Sam Puckett!"

The police officer answered her question, "Remember when you spilled your coffee over the fingerprint scanner last week when you were escorted from the mall?!, we should get a new one in 2 days"

Melanie thought to herself, "What have you got me into, Sam?!"

The police officer looked at her medical records and stated, "This medical record states the location of your birth mark, if you go into the private room and show that you don't have your birth mark there, we might believe you"

Melanie felt relieved but asked, "Sweet, where is the birth mark located?!"

The officer looked deeper into her records and answered, "It states your birth mark is located on your left buttock"

Melanie blushed and refused to go in the private room; Melanie eventually planned on calling Sam but did not have her phone number.

~90 minutes earlier~

Sam finally drove back into her backyard, opened the slide door, and noticed a still asleep Cat; Sam took Cat's red megaphone and yelled, "Wake up, Cat!"

Cat immediately woke up and yelled back at her, "Ow, my ears!" as she covered her ears in pain; Cat yelled in pain, "What the heck is it?!"

Sam was about to hand Cat her coffee but was interrupted when her phone began to ring..

Sam picked up her phone and asked, "What is it, Mom?"

Sam's mother asked in a very concerned voice, "Is Melanie with you?"

Sam answered back, "No I haven't, but I'll keep my eye out for her!" before she hung up

Cat was too tired to pay attention towards her roommate's conversation and asked, "What's the matter, Sam?"

Sam didn't want her roommate to get worried and told her, "Nothing, Cat" before adding back, "Just go back to sleep, I'm sure you are still tired from midnight"

Cat still held her ears in pain and refused, "No, I'm ok, you yelled so loud into my ears that I feel awake"

Sam felt impatient and yelled, "Shut up and go back to sleep or else I will stop buying you Bibble from that store that you are banned from!"; Cat got scared and immediately laid down to take a nap as she saw her roommate take her keys and drive her motorcycle away from the appartment.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~3 hours later~

Melanie thought to herself in fear, "How will I possibly survive prison?" as she stood at the fence; Melanie suddenly noticed a couple of girls playing soccer in a neighboring soccer field

Melanie noticed that their ball went over into the prison fence and almost hit her in the face; Melanie luckily dodged the ball and thought to herself, "That was a close one!"

A young girl ran up to the fence and yelled, "Hey, give me the damn ball!"

Melanie felt disgusted and yelled, "Hey, mind your language little girl and I'll give you the ball!" as she walked towards the soccer ball

The young girl observed her face and asked, "Sam, what the hell are you doing here?!"

Melanie felt confused and looked at the young girl's face; Melanie asked the young girl, "Who are you?, young girl"

The young girl felt confused and answered back, "I'm Ellie, the 11 year old you babysit that is obsessed with a bear named Poober!;Did you get hit in the head with a coconut and lose all your memory?"

Melanie asked in hope, "Do you know Sam?; I'm Melanie, her twin sister, Sam accidently got me arrested!"

Ellie thought for a moment and said, "I don't care who the hell you are, just give me and my friends back our damn ball!"

Melanie thought of an idea and asked, "How about this?,If I give you 50 bucks, I will give you your dang ball back, but you will have to tell Sam about my condition here!"

Ellie nodded in agreement as Melanie threw the ball back to her; Ellie ran towards the field to her friends but was interrupted when...

~45 minutes later~

Sam looked for her twin sister, Melanie but failed to find her anywhere; Sam's phone began to ring

Sam parked her motorcycle at the side of the street and asked in frustration, "What is it, Cat?"

Cat looked at the wall clock and asked her roommate, "Where are you?, it's getting late" at she stared at the 6 P.M clock

~15 minutes later~

Sam thought to herself, "I think I should go to the police station and get her filed as a missing person" as she switched lanes to the other road

~25 minutes later~

Sam parked her motorcycle in the parking lot, walked towards the door, and said, "I have to file a report!"

The police officer stared at her and yelled, "Officers, I have found Sam Puckett!"

Sam felt confused and asked, "Wait, what's going on?" as an officer put handcuffs on her wrists

The officer yelled, "It's a good thing we caught you before you caused harm!"

Sam still felt confused and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

The officer remembered and answered back, "You have been missing from the prison for almost 3 hours!" as he dragged her into the prison; The officer yelled, "That's a shot, Puckett!"

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~10 minutes later~

Sam was being dragged by the officer across the prison; For the first time in forever, Sam felt scared and asked, "Where are you taking me?"

The correction officer looked around the long hallway and answered back to her, "You are getting thrown into the SHU for attempted escape!

Sam began to panic and yelled, "You can't put me in there!, you got the wrong person!" as she tried to break apart the handcuffs locked into her wrists

The officer stared at her in disbelief and said, "Nice try, you already tried that excuse last time!" as he shoved her into a SHU prison cell and locked the door

Sam hastilly got off the floor, quickly dusted off her clothes, and pounded on the metal entrance as she helled, "Get me out of here!"

~5 minutes later~

Sam looked around the windowless room and thought to herself, "I feel so sorry for what I did to Melanie, I am a horrible twin!" as she began to realize her mistake; Sam prayed to god, "God, please protect my Melanie, if something happens to her because of me, I won't be able to live with myself" as she ironically held back her tears

~Later~

Cat looked at the clock and thought to herself, "8 o' clock?, I wonder what's taking her so long" as she looked at the static on her TV; Cat said to herself, "Oh, I'm so bored!" as she looked around the room

"Knock, knock, knock", the door answered

Cat walked towards the door and said, "Hold on a second, I'm coming!"; Cat opened the door and quickly said, "Oh, my god, what happened to you?!" as she gaped in surprise

Ellie, the 11 year old girl who was regularly babysitted by Sam and Cat, was covered in dirt from below her waist, her hair appeared mesy, and her face was slightly covered in dirt

Cat asked her in concern, "Ellie, what happened to you?"

Ellie looked at the red hair girl and said, "Some hot chick called Melanie who claims to be Sam's sister is in prison because Sam drove past a broken traffic light!, I was told by her to inform you ASAP but when I returned back to my soccer friends to tell them I had to leave, but then this hot guy from school showed up so I tried to impress him by playing for an extra 2 hours and now I feel guilty!"

Cat managed to process all the info provided to her by Ellie and asked, "How do I know to believe you?"

Ellie felt confused and asked, "Why won't you believe me for once? I got paid!"

Cat looked at the money and said, "I need to get over there right now!" but stopped herself when she noticed something; Cat said, "I think you should go home, your mom called in and asked where you were, she did not sound happy at all"

Ellie panicked and thought to herself, "Damn it, if I don't get home by 8:30, Mom is going to ground me!"; Ellie stared at the door and said, "I should get going!"; Cat stared at the dirty girl and said, "Not before I get you cleaned up!"

Ellie said, "No!" as she tried to open the door but the door remained stuck; Cat quickly marched towards the kitchen cabinet, took out a big water pistol, and pointed it at Ellie and said, "At least clean your hair!" as she ran towards her but slipped on the floor; Cat laid on the ground and said, "Ouch!" as she rubbed her sore bottom

Cat regained focus and asked, "Ellie, what are you doing with that?" as the 11 year pointed the water pistol at her; Ellie quickly sprayed water all over her face and ran away through the back door

Cat wiped the water from her face and said, "I think I'll go to the police station when I change my clothes"

~5 minutes later~

A police officer was patrolling across the halls and heard another officer scream, "Oh, our boss won't believe this one!"

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~5 minutes later~

A police officer was patrolling across the halls and heard another officer scream, "Oh, our boss won't believe this one!"

The police officer ran and yelled, "Aren't you supposed to be in the SHU right row?, Puckett!"

Melanie felt confused and asked, "What do you mean I'm supposed to be in the SHU?!; I was looking for the ladies room but I accidentally went into the janitor closet but I accidentally locked myself for an hour!"

The officer handcuffed her and said, "Take her down the hill"

Melanie felt confused and asked in a scared tone, "What?"

The officer pulled on her and said, "You are going to Max, inmate!"

Melanie resisted and yelled, "Let me go!" as she began to run away; The officer yelled, "Follow her!" to his other co-workers

~2 minutes earlier~

Cat, a busy girl on her smartphone, informed a tall wrestler, "Ok, I promise I'll give it back to you by morning!"; Cat finished drying her hair and said, "Ok, now all I have to do is drive Goomer's friend's moped to the police station and get Sam out of jail!" as she put on her ironically black jacket

Cat suddenly heard a clap of thunder and thought to herself in frustration, "Come on, I just dried myself!"

~5 minutes earlier~

Sam gave up on trying to break open the hard metal door; Sam acknowledged to herself, "I think this is my new home now, the only difference is that I'm really lonely and without Cat's delicious meatballs" before she rested her head on the pillow-less bed as she prepared herself for her nap

~15 minutes later~

Cat, a completly drenched girl, was driving the used moped barely on par with the speed limit; Cat stared at the road ahead and said to herself, "Dang it, the road is closed!, but I have to make it to the police station!"

Cat stared at the sidewalk and said to herself, "I guess this is my only option!" as she switched onto the smaller pavement; A police officer noticed her and yelled, "Hey, stop there!" but when the young teen girl failed to listen to him, he got onto his motorcycle and chased after her

~5 minutes later~

Melanie continued to run away from the officers chasing after her

The officer heavily panted and commanded to his team, "She's running towards the SHU!, I'll imform the guards over there!"

~2 minutes later~

Cat was now terrified when she took a quick glance into the rear mirror and noticed the police officer giving her chase on his motorcycle; Cat stared ahead and said, "I don't care, I have to get him away from me!" as she drove past the broken traffic light

~5 minutes later~

Melanie ran towards the SHU corridor but an officer managed to tackle her; Melanie tried to break free from his grip and yelled, "Let me go!" as she tried to give him a punch but accidently punched a door before screaming in pain

Sam immediately woke up and screamed in frustration, "Hey, I don't care who the hell you are!, I'm trying to get some sleep in here!"

Melanie paused in shock and yelled, "Sam, is that you?!"

Sam felt relieved and said, "Yes, it's me, Sam!"

The officer from earlier felt confused and ordered, "Fetch me the key for this door, right now!"

~3 minutes earlier~

Cat was still being chased by the officer till she noticed a ramp and drove towards it; The officer stopped and said, "Dang it, I lost her!" in frustration

Cat, now in mid-air, lifted her helmet visor and yelled, "I FEEL SO ALIVE!" but quickly found her vision compromised; Cat screamed as she hit the road and collided into a wall barricaded by trash cans and bags

~4 minutes later~

A group of officers surrounded Cat's unconcious body; One officer said, "The nearest hospital is 20 miles away from here" before asking his team, "Should we take her to the police station? It's only 5 miles from here"

A female officer nodded as she picked up the red hair teen into the van; Another female officer noticed Cat and commented, "I like her earring, I wonder where she bought it from"

The other female officer observed her earring and judged, "It looks like it's from VN"

The male officer felt frustrated and yelled, "Ladies!, we are on duty!"

The officer apologized and went back into the van

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~25 minutes later~

Sam and Melanie were in an interrogation room; Melanie gave Sam a tight hug and said, "I am so glad you are Ok!, I was worried sick about you"

Sam felt emotional and replied back to her twin sister, "Right back at you, sister!" and gave her a fist bump

The police officer entered the interrogation room and commanded, "That's enough hugging, ladies!" which forced Sam and Melanie to break apart

The police officer scrutinized the papers and said, "Ok, Ms. Melanie Puckett, as you can see, the police staff is deeply sorry for mixing the two of you up" as he wiped his spectacles

Sam felt enraged and yelled, "This is unacceptable! Do you have any idea how much pain my sister suffered because of your staff?!"; Melanie yelled at her sister, "Sam, while it is partly their fault, you mostly caused this!"

Sam felt confused and asked in an angry tone, "How the hell is this mostly my fault?!, they should had checked our fingerprints!"

The officer yelled at her, "Ms. Puckett, you destroyed it last week!"

Sam refused to listen to him and yelled, "I don't want to hear any excuses!" before she added, "My sister complained to me that you wanted to examine her butt for a birthmark!, Do you know how disturbing that is, you are such a perv..." but was interrupted by a sharp pinch on her lower back; Melanie acknowledged her twin sister's rude attitude and yelled to her, "Shut up, Sam; You never actually cared about me?!"

Sam felt shocked and said, "Of course I care about you!, I immediately began looking for you when I got a call from mom!"

Melanie replied to her sister, "Only when Mom called, Don't you remember a couple of weeks ago when I called to tell you I was planning on coming here?"

Sam failed to recall the event and replied back, "I do remember telling my roommate to put it on my phone calendar; But, she was so drowned in her Physics homework she might had forgotten about it"

Melanie face palmed herself and continued her argument, "If it wasn't for mom, you would unknowingly had let me rotting in jail for your ticket!"

Sam felt confused and asked, "Hold on a sec, what on Earth are you blabbing about?"

Melanie took in a deep breath and hastilly told her, "I've been rotting here in jail because you drove past a freakin stop sign!"

Sam realized her mistake and said, "This is my fault!; Melanie, I am so sorry for putting you through all this!"

Melanie stared at her and said, "Apology accepted!" as she pulled her in for a hug

Sam stared at the officer and said, "I wish I could pay you back for your fingerprint scanner; But, I think the government can pay enough money for that!"

The officer, after remaining silent for 2 minutes, finally spoke up, "I think you will pay us for that with this!" as he handed her a paper slip

Sam took a quick glance at the paper slip and groaned, "A $250 ticket for reckless driving!; I just hope Cat dosen't see this!" as she shoved it in her pocket

The officer went through his files and asked, "Who's Cat?"

Sam stared at him and answered back, "Cat is my roommate; she is at our appartment right now, probably still asleep from binge-watching The Prison Ladies last night"

The officer felt deja vu and said, "My wife and I love that show; Do you want to know what's ironic?"

Sam asked the officer, "What's ironic?"

The officer looked through his recent files and answered, "Around half an hour ago, my team found a girl named Cat laying unconcious on the street with a destroyed motorcycle"

Sam felt remorse and ironically commented, "Aw, poor girl" and continued to drink her water as she thought Cat didn't have a motorcycle

The officer added to the conversation, "The female staff commented about how pretty her red hair looked"

Sam felt so surprised she spitted out her drink before asking, "What?, where is she?, that's my roommate!"

The officer scanned the map and answered back, "She's in room E3"

Sam quickly jumped out of her chair and dashed towards the door; Sam tried to open the door but yelled, "Come on, now is not the time!" as she continued to pull on the rusted door

Sam took a look at the door and said, "I guess this will have to do!" as she successfully kicked down the door and ran towards the hallway

The officer felt infuriated and yelled, "Hey, that door cost $60. I am billing you for that!"

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~2 minutes later~

Sam ran into room number E3 but unfortunately found the door to be locked; Sam knocked on the door and yelled, "Hey, is Cat Valentine in there?; I'm her roommate, Samantha Puckett!"

A person on the other side said, "Read the sign on the door, genius!"

Sam noticed the sign on the door that read, "Sorry, no prisoners allowed!"; Sam yelled, "I just got discharged, it's complicated!"

The person on the other side opened the door and let the blonde in; Sam examined Cat's fragile body on the bed in horror

Cat laid on the bed with her foot resting on a pillow, her face was bruised with a black left eye and a bandage on her forehead, and her shirt was nearly full of holes and slightly covered in blood

Sam examined something and asked, "Where did she get the motorcycle from?" as she noticed the motorcycle helmet near the bed covered in scratches; The officer replied, "It's currently not registered in her name"

Sam looked at the clock and asked, "When is she going to wake up?"; The officer answered back, "We don't know how long she is going to remain in her coma, only time will tell"

Melanie ran into the room and asked her, "Is everything alright?!"; Sam answered back to her sister, "She's in a coma from a motorcycle accident, I want you to check who this motorcycle is registered to!"

Melanie ran towards the police officer on the opposite side of the room and said, "Roger that!"; Sam commented, "Once I find that idiot responsible for this, I will beat the crap out of him or her!"

~5 minutes later~

Melanie found a match on the computer and said, "Sam, I found a match!"; Sam got up from her chair and asked, "Who is it?"

Melanie was shocked and answered back to her sister, "It belongs to a guy that is a friend your friend Goomer"

Sam felt angry and said, "Oh, he is paying for this!" as she dialed on her phone

Goomer picked up the phone and asked, "Hey, Sam"

Sam felt confused and said, "Don't you Hey Sam me!"

Goomer felt confused and said, "Hey, cool it with the attitude!"

Sam wanted to get to the point and asked, "Why would you give Cat a moped?!"

Goomer countered back, "Cat said you wanted to learn how to drive a moped!"

Sam felt betrayed and commented, "Goomer, why on Earth would I want to learn how to drive a moped when I have a motorcycle?"

Goomer immediately realized his mistake and hung up; Sam stared at Cat and said, "If you wake up, you are going to be in so much trouble!"

Melanie cut her off, "Hey, can we please stay positive?"; Sam ironically listened to her sister and shut her mouth

~Hours later~

Sam stared impatiently at the wall clock and said, "Ok, it 1 a.m. already!; why isn't she awake already?!"

The doctor looked at the heartbeat monitor and answered back, "Puckett, it will take time!"

Sam noticed something in the room and thought of an idea and said, "I got an idea!" and grabbed something

The doctor felt confused and asked, "What do you mean?"; Sam grabbed a megaphone from the office and yelled loudly, "Wake up!" into Cat's ears

Cat woke up and yelled, "Shut the heck up, Sam!" as she covered her ears in pain; Cat stared at Sam's angry face and asked, "What is going on?" as she looked around the office

T.B.C


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cat stared at Sam's angry face and asked, "What is going on?" as she looked around the office; Sam yelled, "You are in so much trouble!" as she began to take her buttersock out of her pocket

Cat felt overconfident and said, "Only if you can catch me!; Cat away!" and tried to get of the bed but felt a sharp pain and asked, "Ow!, why can't I move my leg?!" as she grabbed her foot in pain

The doctor managed to calm her down and answered back to her, "Ms. Valentine, you currently have a broken foot!"

Cat took a look at Sam and asked, "Sam, could you please tell me what is going on here?"

Sam calmed down and answered back, "You got into an accident"

Cat tried to focus at the wall clock and asked, "What's the time right now?; I can't see anything!"

Sam took something out of her pocket and said, "That's what happens when you wear contacts while driving" and handed Cat her emergency glasses

Cat put on her glasses and asked, "Why didn't you tell me Melanie was missing?"

Sam answered back to her injured roommate, "I didn't want you to be concerned about her, you were lying on the couch as dead as a fish"

Cat tried to get up before she commented in an angry manner, "I really wish I could get up" as she grabbed her foot in pain

Sam commented, "If it wasn't for the fact that you were my roommate, I would...

Melanie interrupted her, "Stop it, Sam!; You are going to give the poor girl a heart attack, I mean she just got out of a coma"

Cat thought for a moment and asked rhetorically, "Sam, do you have any idea how mad I am at you for not informing me about this!"

Sam realized her mistake and said, "You are right, I should had informed you"

Cat tried not to cry and said, "Yes, you should had!" and tried to close in for a hug; Sam said, "Not a hugger" and instead gave her a fist bump

Cat said, "Ow!" as she grabbed her knuckle in pain

Sam remained silent and returned her fingers back to normal position; Cat asked, "Sam, does this mean I have to pay for your damn ticket this time?!

Melanie felt offended and ordered, "Cat, watch your mouth!"; Sam said back to her sister, "Shut the hell up, Melanie!"

Sam answered back to her roommate, "No, I paid for it this time" as she showed her the ticket

Cat felt happy and cheered, "Hooray, I can finally buy that moped!"; The officer interrupted her, "Not necessarily" as he handed her a piece of paper

Cat stared at it and groaned, "A $340 ticket for reckless driving and speeding!"; The officer commented, "We were planning on just suspending your license for a year with a $400 fine; But, then we saw the loyalty between you two, we decided to just reduce it"; Cat agreed but said to Sam, "You owe me"

T.B.C

(A/N- The final chapter should come out sometime next week; I apologize for the delay but tomorrow is my birthday so I'll be too busy)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-The Final Chapter

~7 weeks later~

Cat, now with a fixed leg, was covered by a blindfold by her roommate

Cat was excited and asked, "Ok, what's the occasion?"; Sam answered back, "Keep your blindfold on!"

Cat asked her, "Is it something you want to show me?"; But, when she didn't get back a reply she asked, "Oh my god, did you buy me a bibble maker?!"

Sam answered back, "No, I heard from Jade you got banned from buying one in 10th grade"

Sam politely told her, "Open your blindfold now"; Cat opened her blindfold and was shocked to see the thing in the back yard

In the backyard was a luxorous moped painted in hot red and white; Cat felt excited and said, "Oh my god, Thank you!, Sam!" and was planning on giving her a hug but quickly remembered the events from last time

Sam gave her a pat on the back and said, "You told me I owed you, remember?"

Cat suddenly remembered and unintentionally commented, "Oh, I was just planning on making you do all my math homework for a month; I thought against it because you dropped out.." but immediately interrupted herself when she noticed Sam glaring at her

Cat panicked and said, "Dinner is on me tonight" before she noticed Sam calm down; Cat thought to herself, "Dang it, that place is like super expensive!" as she recounted her money in her head

Cat thought of a question and asked her roommate, "Sam, where'd you get the money for this?; I mean, I heard that costs like 400 bucks!"

Sam answered back, "I'm filthy rich!" before thinking to herself, "I hope she never finds out the truth!"

~Flashback, 17 hours earlier~

Sam took out all her money and said, "Please, this is all the money I have left!"

The seller at the motorvehicle store said, "I'm sorry; you have only 320 bucks, the moped is for 400!" as he refused the officer

Sam begged, "Please" but was interrupted when a mysterious lady telled out, "OMG!, what a surprise!"

Sam felt nervous and said, "Please, if you are my parole officer: Please, let me go; I have been clean for weeks!"

The mysterious lady said, "I'll let you go in return for.." but paused; Sam still had her eyes shut and replied, "In return for what?"

The mysterious lady answered back, "In return for one of your autograph!"; Sam felt surprised and opened her eyes and was shocked to see a young girl holding an autograph book

Sam signed the autograph book; The owner recognized her name signature from the internet and walked up to her before he said, "Hey, I've only heard of you but to see you in person is just amazing!; Tell you what, I'll sell it to you for $240 bucks!"

~Present~

Sam explained to Cat, "Ok, Valentine, you must regulate it by checking it's tire pressure once a week, check the gas milege on a regular basis, and clean it 3 times a day!"

Cat felt lazy and asked, "Do I really have to do it 3 times?", Sam answered back sarcastically, "Yeah, you have to unless you it to get all rusty"; Cat said, "I think I'll start driving tomorrow" before she walked back into her bedroom

~1 hour later~

Sam, now completly drenched from another rainshower, drove back into the backyard and opened the door

Sam held a bag and said, "Cat, I got tacos for lunch!" before she noticed something outside

Cat walked into the living room but got interrupted when Sam asked in an angry manner, "Cat, why the heck is your moped outside when it's raining; you are supposed to bring it inside to keep it dry!"

Cat remembered her idea and said, "Think about it, the rain cleans the moped for me!"

Sam heard thunder and tried to warn her but Cat shushed her by saying, "Shut up, you can thank me for my idea later!" and pointed he finger at her; Sam pulled her finger away and asked, "Cat, do you know what happens when an engine and electricity meet?"

Cat realized her mistake and said, "Oh, shi..." but was intertupted by a lightning blot striking the backyard which caused the light to go out

Cat panicked for a second before she said, "Well, the bad news is that my moped is blown to pieces; But, the good news is that we have motor vehicle insurance"

Sam hesitated and asked, "Cat, what's insurance?; I don't think I applied for that"

Cat quickly opened the back door and was relieved to see her moped untouched; Cat tried to open the door but complained, "Dang it, the door is rusted shut!" as she desperately tried to open the door

Sam walked towards the closet and said, "Hang on, I'll get Goomer's extra punching gloves!"; Cat rejected as she said, "No need for that, I've got something that is all natural" as she kicked the door and shattered the glass door

Sam noticed Cat's agility and commented, "I am such a bad influence on you" before she ran outside the shattered glass door

Cat grabbed one end and said, "Pull!" before she saw a lightning bolt miss her by 3 feet, causing her to pass out

~1 hour later~

Cat was suddenly awoken by a bucket of ice cold water splashing into her face; Sam put the bucket on the floor and asked her roommate, "How are you feeling?

Cat felt traumatized and said, "I want you to sell that moped ASAP!"

THE END


End file.
